Oriental Memories
by Elanorelle Wood
Summary: Prometiste ser mi héroe, prometiste ser completamente mío. Ahora vas de su mano y yo sólo quiero lanzarme al lago. POV de Cho Chang, acerca de su término de relación con Harry. Nunca es tarde para reivindicarse. Reviews se agradecen.
1. Odiar

**-Oriental memories-**

"¿Y dónde quedó ese botón que lleva a la felicidad? Luna de miel, rosa pastel, clichés y tonterías"

_Rosa pastel - Belanova._

* * *

_La tarde se va llendo junto con tu alegría. No queda mucho por hacer, ni tampoco hay ganas para ello. Vas pensando si es necesario volver arriba, volver a dormir y despertar por la mañana para hacer lo mismo de todos los días. Rutina. Maldita rutina que te vuelve desquiciada, que arranca los últimos cabellos de tu cabeza y te obliga a dejar caer lágrimas entre cada bocado al desayuno._

_Él ya no te habla. Él va por ahí, con ella, tomados de la mano, gritando al mundo que se aman. Porque ahora no le interesa que hablen de él, porque antes no fue capaz de ser él mismo conmigo, porque ni siquiera las flechas de cupido pudieron hacerlo caer. Y las lágrimas... malditas lágrimas._

_Michael pregunta qué sucede._

_No quieres contestarle, no soportas ver su rostro falsamente angustiado lleno de migas de pan._

_"No es nada..."_

_"Oh, vamos, Cho, dime qué pasa." Sujeta tu mano y miras hacia el costado. "Otra vez estás llorando"_

_"¿Te he hablado en griego¿Qué parte del "no es nada" no te quedó clara?"_

_Eres muy injusta con él. Eres tan injusta como con Cedric. Cada noche miras su rostro en la única foto que guardas de él, ambos sonriendo, felices, sin enterarse de nada. Pero los recuerdos no bastan, y él está ahí, dejándose mimar por la pelirroja. Imbécil. Imbécil pelirroja.  
Te pones de pie, caminas a zancadas hacia el patio. Lanzarte al lago negro sería una buena alternativa, total... él ni siquiera se entera de que estás llorando._

_Por él... ¿o por quién? Por ti misma. Porque te ves tirada en el suelo intentando salir de debajo de la garra de águila que te tiene aprisionada._

_"Prometiste ser mi héroe" te dices, se lo dices a él todo el tiempo en tus sueños. "¿Y qué sucedió? Ya no hay un nosotros, nunca lo hubo." Tomas una piedra y la lanzas con fuerza hacia adelante. Respiras profundo, y vuelves la cabeza. Ellos están ahí, caminan hacia el lago, y te haces la pregunta de rigor: "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no posea?"_

_Eres tan invisible para ellos como si llevaras una capa sobre la cabeza, como si siempre hubieses pertenecido al paisaje. Se besan, quieres matarla, quieres golpearlo, quieres lanzarte al lago. Sigues pensando que es una buena opción... pero, "¡a la mierda!"_

_Primero Granger, ahora Weasley. Nunca se conformó. Siempre buscó más, mientras tú le dabas todo. Era completamente tuyo, como aquello que lleva una etiqueta a tu nombre. Te costó tenerlo, un millón de galeons no eran suficientes comparándose. Te lo hubieses llevado a la China, pero ella estaba ahí, silenciosa como las serpientes, como las musarañas, dispuesta a envenenarlo contra ti. Y no supiste poner el antídoto a tiempo._

_Caminas de regreso. Vas en busca de Michael, en busca de alguien que se parezca a él, que huela como él, que bese como él. Pero no es él. Lo besas intespestivamente, él sonríe y te ofrece la mano, pero tú no deseas verte igual que ellos, no quieres eso. Y la idea de lanzarte al lago vuelve a tu mente._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... sé que he estado algo inconstante en la escritura de estas historias, pero la Universidad carcome la inspiración. No sé por qué se me ocurrió tomar la perspectiva de Cho Chang para elaborar estos pensamientos, sólo pensé que había que saber su versión de la historia.**

**Se agradecerán los reviews ;)**

**Elanor.**


	2. Llorar

**Sigue la tortura de Cho... no la escribí porque me lo pidiesen, si no porque de verdad lo sentí. A estas alturas de mi vida, sólo queda escribir lo que siento. Gracias a Dorian-Crow y a Saralpp, que se atrevieron a leer estos pensamientos. **

-------------------------------

**-Oriental Memories-**

_Y al final, ni hablar... los dos nos destruímos_

(Rosa Pastel - Belanova)

Bajo una inmensa cortina oscura llena de estrellas te encuentras echada, vociferando insultos a diestra y siniestra, sintiéndote cada vez peor, cada vez más magullada por las palabras que rebotan contra ti, las mismas que profieres al viento y que se pierden en la lejanía. Nadie te escucha, nadie te presta la atención que necesitas, nadie logra entenderte porque ni tú misma te entiendes. Lo recuerdas a él a cada momento, está inserto en lo que ves, en lo que hablas, en lo que bebes y en lo que comes. Siempre está ahí, su imagen presente, omnipotente, cegadora.

Te preguntas por el día en que salieron juntos por primera vez, san Valentín, san dulce Valentín, recargado a sencillos rosas, a flores encadenadas a tus manos, cargándote de felicidad, de amor propio y amor hacia él. ¿Por qué no quiso acercarse más, por qué no quiso besarte una vez más? Piensas que es un estúpido y le esgrimes aquel atributo al viento; piensas que fue lento y se lo recriminas a la danza de los árboles. Intentas compararlo con Michael, degradarlo a la nada, mirarlo como un bicho terrestre que se dobla sobre sí mismo. Te imaginas a Michael como si fuese él, intentas relacionar aquel primer beso suyo, cargado de inocencia y timidez con la boca de Michael, ávida de placer, avasalladora y sin tacto. No es lo mismo, nunca será igual, nunca disfrutaras de un beso verdadero bajo el muérdago de navidad. Nunca más pronunciarás su nombre y él vendrá a ti; sólo el silencio te escuchará y hará caso omiso de tus reclamos. Te estrellará contra un frío muro de piedras cuando pronuncies cada sílaba nominal. Te atragantas con tanto insulto y lloras; quieres gritar, pero las lágrimas acallan tu boca. Tus memorias se acaban, se disuelve el pasado. Ya no queda nada más.

-------------------------------

**No sé si tenga sentido el continuar esto, pero si encuentran que está bien o que lo merece, sólo díganmelo.**


	3. Fingir

* * *

**-Oriental memories-**

_(No, No quiero ser esa mujer, ella se fue a un abismo)_

¿Qué se siente sentir? Manos heladas, sudorosas, alientos desesperados, cabellos revueltos, respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué se siente sentir todo eso cuando no quieres hacerlo¿Qué más queda?

Fingir.

Fingir una sonrisa, fingir un asentimiento, fingir un beso¿podrás fingir el deseo?

"_Eres la chica más guapa de todas_"

Esa frase ya la has oído, ya no tiene gracia.

"_Me encanta tenerte cerca_". Sientes la voz ronca en tu oído, sientes una punzada en tu pecho y otra en tu muslo. Te alejas, das un paso atrás, caes en tu propio abismo.

"_Ahora no…_"

"_¿Dije algo malo¿Qué sucede?_" pregunta Michael.

"_Nada, sólo estoy cansada_". Le inventas excusas, excusas inexcusables que ni un niño de cinco te creería. "_Debo ir por un libro… McGonagall me reprenderá si no le llevo el informe acabado… tengo entrenamiento…_"

No sabes mentir. Se nota en tus ojos perdidos, en tu mejilla derecha al formarse ese hoyuelo, se te nota… no puedes negarlo.

"_Te veré después_". Mientes otra vez. Das la vuelta, le das la espalda.

"_Farsante…_". La melodía de sus palabras se ha vuelto grito. "_No te escondas de mí, no hay nada que debas hacer¿sólo quieres escapar, verdad?_"

Lágrimas.

"_Mentirosa. McGonagall no ha dicho nada sobre deberes… acabas de entrenar hace media hora… falsa, no tienes moral para hablarme así._"

Dolor. La verdad duele. El silencio que sigue es aún más doloroso. Vuelves la cara, limpias tus lágrimas.

"_¿Por qué lloras?_" pregunta Michael, extrañado. Tú también te extrañas. "_¿Quieres un abrazo?_" Se acerca a ti, te rodea otra vez y besa tus labios. En ellos no hay rasgo de odio.

"_Cuando di la vuelta… tus palabras… me llamaste…_"

"_No he dicho nada. Seguro te confundiste._"

Sonrisa. Abrazo.

¿Ha sido Michael o tu propia conciencia? Nada sabes. No quieres preguntártelo por si ello te acarrea más lágrimas. Inspiras el aire, percibes una fragancia entre bosque de pinos y camelias marchitas, antes conocida, antes abrazada, antes besada. Baile y música junto a tu primer amor… cierras los ojos.

"_Eres la chica más guapa de todas_"

Un vals, dos pasos, un beso. Antes tenía gracia escucharla.

* * *

**Danke x sus comentarios. Cada día me hacen mejor... Lil... la inspiración se va fácil, pero hay que trabajar mucho para que vuelva. Yo estoy en eso. Prometo terminar lo que empecé... ¿cuando? No puedo asegurártelo.**


End file.
